


Simple And Wild

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Characters being geeks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple life can't stop the nightmares, the fight, and the hurt inside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple And Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Structured and based on lily's liper [headcanons](http://auntcass.co.vu/post/129454606568/l-i-p-e-r) post. thank you again you two bbs for inspiring me to write this trainwreck. i edited and added a couple of things since the original [post](http://nacholeo.tumblr.com/post/129470148514/lmao-this-is-structured-based-on-sagedarnels).

Behind Leo, Piper slipped her arms down over his shoulders, her chin resting on the top of his curly hair. “Whatcha reading, soldier?”

Leo quietly closed the book, with a finger stuck in-between the pages to mark his spot, and showed her the front cover. She nodded. “Fahrenheit 451. Good choice.”

He resumed from the place where left off, and even though she wasn’t interested in joining the reading, she stayed there for a while, feeling his warmth that radiated from him.

##

They pulled the blankets up to the top of the mattress and smoothed the creases together. Piper was the first to plop on top of their new bed and spread-eagled, taking up most of the space. She looked up Leo and raised her hand up to him. “Hug?”

He grinned widely and bounced to her side, holding her tightly.

##

Leo breathed deeply but slowly. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. The dreams were still flashing right before his eyes. They weren’t real, but god sometimes they would come true and that was the thing that scared him so much. His heart raced frantically and he clung to his chest, trying to make it stop.

Piper was a light sleeper. The erratic shaking of their bed woke her up. She looked over him, saw his face. She sat up, shaked away her sleep and placed her hands on his arm. “Another bad dream?”

There was nothing to say. It was all in his eyes. She pulled him closer, and her hands move to his face, thumbs rubbing his stubbles. His eyes downcast. “Leo. Leo. Look at me.”

She made him look. And he was on the verge of crying. “Help me, Piper.”

“I will.” Their foreheads met. “I will.”

##

No one was suspecting that she was listening to A$AP Rocky on her MP3. She jammed and sung along with the singer while walking down the forest. She brought her sword and her dagger in case she came across any kind of danger. Monsters roamed only in the night, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

She missed Camp Half-Blood. She missed the forest and the games they did here every Friday night. It was years now since she and her best friends came here.

As she walked past Bunker Nine, she lowered the volume of her MP3. Was that Beethoven or Mozart? Her classical music knowledge wasn’t that good compare to Leo’s, and she hoped that secret wouldn’t get out or she’d die on the spot ashamed.

##

They got his knee. And that didn’t mean they bruised it or maimed it. They  _literally_  got one half of his leg in their arms, and now he was stumbling and falling backwards screaming in pain. Blood everywhere and it was sickening and horrifying sight that it made Piper’s stomach wretch and now she’s blaming herself why why didn’t I see that oh god Leo he needs help he needs me oh my god what have I done—

She was at his side, propping him up to sit and brought her sword before them as a shield from the hungry ghosts. He caught the absolute hatred in her eyes. He hissed, “I’m okay, Pipes. I’m okay.”

##

Leo had a week off from his firefighter job, but pulled an all-nighter last night, working hard over his workshop. He relaxed on the sofa at the break of dawn when he got home. His propped his prosthetic leg on the coffee table and pulled back the jeans to see his creation. The joint that connected his machine and the veins of his body throbbed painfully. 

At the bedroom he heard someone opening and closing the door to the bathroom. He got up and wobbled to their bed, resting himself quietly while he listened to her sing in the shower. Mesmerizing. Calming. It took away the hurt from his body, all the negative thoughts that raced in his mind, it all washed away down to the drain where even the music resonated.

She opened the door and did a double take when he saw him on the bed. “You’re home. You didn’t at least yell that you’re back.”

“Sorry.” He grinned. “Didn’t want to wake you or bother you.”

Leo got the sleep he needed and jumped out of bed late in the afternoon just in time for supper. Piper washed the dishes and he helped her wipe them dry and put them into their places. “I’m gonna go and shower.” He kissed her cheek. “I smell like grease and machine oil.”

But those were the things that made Leo,  _Leo_. And Piper liked that. She smiled and watched him go when she remembered. Oh no. Here it comes. His rendition of Eye of the Tiger.

##

These characters—Leo had to admit—were saying cliché lines. He heard them a thousand times, and and some of his friends said the same things before they let themselves go into the heart of a battle. But it still hurt because those words were real to him. It was so,  _so_ embarrassing for him to cry when Hiro lets go of Baymax.  Crying over animated characters. Huh. It was affecting him too much and he was trying to hide it from Piper but that was a feat easily said than done.

He buried his face on her shoulder. Soft fingers brushed his hair quietly as the movie went on.  

##

_The future is now_ , he thought to himself while picking up lab-grown meat from the grocery freezer. He looked at the price tag.  _The future is fucking expensive._

Mozart was playing in the store stereo. He placed a couple of lab-grown meat boxes and vegetarian meals into the cart. He made sure he stuck to the shopping list and not let temptation sway him. He was a responsible adult.  He had a tight budget and he had to follow every plan by the book.

But only a an hour again he bought a new chainsaw before heading to the grocery store. That was an impulse buy he wasn’t sure he was going to regret or not.

Piper wasn’t home when he got back. He stored the groceries to their proper places. On the fridge was a sticky note from his wife. He had to meet her at the workshop for a surprise.

And boy what a surprise it was.

He dropped his jaw. “Oh my god.”

Piper’s head appeared out of the Star Wars starship that sat in the middle of the workshop. “Look what I got from EBAY!” She jumped out of the ship and ran down to him excitedly. “This is the very starship prop that’s used in Star Wars Episode IV. After all these years, look how well preserved it is!”

“ _Why_  did you get this?” Leo wasn’t angry at her. He was just…well, he didn’t know how to react and he couldn’t really configure emotions. But he was not angry at her. Just...shocked, he guessed.

Piper was red in the cheeks and her smile dropped slightly. “I know I wasn’t thinking properly when I got this and I know I’m going to wake up soon,”—she was talking fast, she was stammering—“but I thought about you when I saw this and I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’ll be able to make it real. I mean, can you?”

Leo looked at the starship then back at her. He gaped his mouth, then he closed it. She was losing her smile now. He opened it again to speak but the words were delayed. “I can do it. I can make it real.” He grinned widely and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. “I can make this a dream come true for the both of us.”

Her smile was meek, her voice like a shy kid. “You can?”

“I can.” It was sinking to him now that Luke Skywalker’s star fighter was in his workshop. It wasn’t as large as he had thought it to be, and  _sure_  it stung a bit about the fact that there was a huge gaping hole in their bank accounts but oh my god it was here and the geek inside him was waking up. (At least it was Star Wars, not Star Trek.) Piper’s smile returned little by little as Leo showed more of his enthusiasm for her impulse—but thoughtful—purchase.

##

“I woke up, Leo,” Piper whispered. They both sat down inside the starship, with Leo inspecting the inside, quietly telling her—but more to himself—where the blood and the bones of the ship goes. What functions the buttons on the panels would have, and how the entire thing would fly.  “I have woken up from a trance. A huge chunk of our money has been cut away from our pockets. We’re poor now.”

“Yeah, but if we fuel this baby, we can sell this to the White House for  _billions_  of dollars. No, wait. Not the White House.  _NASA_.”

He pulled her closer from the other side—the cockpit had a couch for pilots instead of two separate barcaloungers—and pushed away the hair from her face and kissed her eyes. They sat quietly for a long while, holding each other and lightly rocking to and fro.

“Leo,” Piper murmured. “Do you still have those dreams?”

His lips were on the side of her head, near her ear. “Yeah,” he breathed. “But they aren’t as bad as the last time. They’re tamer now, I suppose.” He sighed, blowing some her hair away. “I’m still scared.”

“And that’s okay.” Her hand found itself to Leo’s mechanical leg.   _One part of the dream had already happen and if it’s really true there’s going to be more._ “And if we’re going down, we’re going down swinging.”

He placed his hand on top of hers. “That’s what I’m talking about.” His wedding ring shined on the light that passed through the windows of the starship. His brown ,warm eyes brightened when they met her kaleidoscope ones. “I love you,” he said quietly.

She smiled stupidly. “I love you too.” Leo leaned to kiss her softly. When he broke away, her eyes were half-closed. “Kiss me again,” she breathed.

He did again, but she kept asking for more. And more. Until it was Piper initiating the kisses; they turned rough and hungry and then Leo wanted the same thing as she did. His skin was burning, the closed, cramped space didn’t help, and he grew aware about the fear that he might set himself on fire.

Piper did wonders on him. She sat on his lap with her legs spread out on his sides, grinding herself against Leo, eliciting heavy, rasping gasps from him while her lips kissed and suckle his neck. They kissed again and Piper did something with her tongue that sent him wild.

She got rid of his jacket and shirt and started unbuckling his belt as she kissed her way down, lingering on his nipples and licking them. He hissed and watched her continue her trek until her nose and mouth was nudging between his legs with his trousers still on him and he was clawing his seat, whining her name, begging for her.

The clothes were gone from both of them and the heat rose up high between each other. Piper guided Leo through and through, taking his hands and placing them where she wanted them to be on her body. She worked him hard and he secretly loved that. He was aware of his mechanical leg, and it made him self-conscious, but it didn't get in the way. They found themselves in compromising and laughable positions to get what they want. One of them involving Piper’s back on top of the control panels, with Leo supporting her lower half and her legs, and they didn’t get there without giggling to each other and whispering how stupid this was.  The giggles were quickly replaced by her moans while he ate her soft, warm, and wet pussy, his stubble rubbing against her skin.

“Leo,” she whimpered. “L-lower me down. P-please. I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

He complied, and she was back on his lap. She had the reins again and he let her have it because they’d fight over it (but he loved fighting with her for this). She slid against his length, teasing him, watching him grit his teeth and struggle for breath before finally letting him in. The heat that came from him drove her crazy. She clung to him tightly and rode him, moving up and down and around and around. She could tell that he was holding back for her.  They thought of nothing except making each other happy. They lived in a huge world, but the whole world right now was here.

The pace had gone faster and rougher. They were hot and sweaty, and they made a mess on this ancient blockbuster artifact. Piper’s body writhed and she dug her nails on his skin. She slouched on Leo when she was done, gasping and convulsing, but not leaving him. 

Leo was catching for air as well. He laughed quietly. “Me next? Please?”

And she complied.

(Until he came and they were exhausted and lied down and pretended they were seeing stars above.)


End file.
